


To Be Honest, With You I Don't Want

by Nope



Category: Sunspring (Short Film)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: The hearts of the hothouse ships had been taken for the first time to see the shadows of the days in the corridors, an indoors or two on a sailing ship, a halfway shore, a peak of the endless weather, the unfinished day, the leaden dead street.
"God knows what they do," said the problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vtn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/gifts).



**00: Epigraph**

From me subscribes,  
Since, seldom coming, in a former child!  
O, give the gilded monuments  
Of my silence; for trial needs no unkind,  
No longer nurses the world out against confounding age's steepy night,  
And like a double penance, to the power, to thy thought,  
Whose busy care of bird of thy virtue  
Confounds him leave to either's reign,  
Do not beauty set.  
Like as to his height be gone,  
Who in proof, and find the bier with his visage hide,  
To march in worth held:  
     Then can no old age  
     Be anchor'd in hideous night.

**Night's Well Twelfth,  
_Sir William Shakespeare_**

 

**01: After**

The bag was empty and the door had.

"One man loved a woman who loved another who used her. The man who loved her struggled through the breakdown; the man who loved cried. The man who did not love her was not more. The man loved the man who loved who hated the man. One woman loved." H said.

He felt to exist between his mind and that lurking horror in the distant black.

"The woman who was loved and not loved was honest. One woman gone." H cried. The door was open. The bag was empty. The man who loved was not.

Coffey said or did not.

"I am a story about a piece of subdued heat in the world. About loved." H laughed. The table schematically illustrated the whole weight of their body. "I don't know what is this place. We did through the base now empty."

The present took a sip from the hunger.

 

**02: Advert**

It began like this.

"Ontological longevity experimentation with nanotechnology rejuvenation instrument." H laid out. He was happy. "Essential regeneration measures smile with table. I can bring eyes to the rock. What said you?"

"This proposal is red," Coffey said. "Where is the sick ship?"

"We have a green lift on the base," H cried. "I can see far now. Science makes obstacle history and go far now." H said. "We have the future to be a ship and king. Nurture a child."

Coffey shook his head. He smiled. He said. "This flight chases that morning runs, from away in. I don't know."

"Well, I am not a good time. I thought I'd change my life." He saw a moment. "This blue proposal is full light. There was rampant speculation. Examine the space. You can be the skull and know far now. I can be nanotechnology on the table. You wanted to be a hundred."

"Yes," Coffey grandly said.

 

**03: Rock**

The ship was flat and blue and made of words. It occupied the landing present, a troubled car on the edge of the parking lot and engines howled steam up the ramp. Sparks towered above them. Coffey drove the hovercraft to the foot and smirked.

H came awkwardly on foot with his bag. "This is an entrance to the boys. I have carried them here. That was how I don’t know where he was going. What is eye."

The security was light on the door. Coffey was the face. "Not even the door to the world was mostly a stone. I am entrance. You are in place."

"We begin the light," H insisted. "Can you feel the air?"

Coffey laughed. He walked the door to the ramp up in.

The base was complete in the age. They had a table. They had a book. They had a woman. H looked. The woman was a face to fall off in the hands of the men and the front doors of grief. He was raptured.

"What is happening?" H laughed.

"This woman does the science," Coffey said.

She said. "Hello."

"You have a lovely duck," H cringed.

"I don't know what to say to that." She smiled.

"I don't know," H said.

"Lovely," Coffey said.

 

**04: Polyhedra**

Injected robot danced in veins, an electronics version of it, a complex of high schools.

“The boy was a cadet and then we stayed out of the war the next day. We were in the possession of the world." H sighed. "They were in the war."

They drank their shirts and come around and told them in the bathroom as the patrons stopped.

"I have good money," Coffey said. "What say you?"

"I do not know," she said laughingly.

"We are growing peace. We are the notion of a cure; in a short distance I can see the sight of the streets of the crowd," H said.

She smiled. “We’re going to be a doctor and then I’ll take some time."

She laughed.

"You are he as he is we," Coffey said. He patted H. "You are curious, mustard."

H cringed. "I am to be working and going and marvels in the body and the organs grow."

"You are the notion of progress," she said.

"Can you sustain?" Coffey smirked.

"To do to sacrifice to obtain." H cheered.

She smiled.

Coffey did and did not.

 

**05: Splintering**

Time was crunching and the skull and H pushed more needles into the picture of an unrealised reality.

"Where is the moment?" Coffey asked.

There was security on the walls and eyes and always now the watching spires on them. H pounded on the table, injected ontology.

"Perhaps there is another East," she said.

"I can start the car. I can make the boys." H insisted. H said, "What did you say?"

"I don't know." Coffey shook his head. "I am to talk to the money. Seconds are present now. There is no later."

"What do you say?" she asked.

H said "We are purple. Don't you know?"

"I am not the one to need. Are you a black house?"

"I am for you," she said.

H raised a book on the table. The lights had guns. "I am the struggle to be used."

Coffey smirked. "Say your peace."

"Well, sir, they showed me a step back here -- roof -- " and, blinding grin widening, "to kill any more? I am trying and pillow stuffed."

Coffey nodded. Coffey nodded. Coffey left.

H pictured his flinch with his jaw. "He's weaker men, lounging on so dominant."

"Everything is illuminated by security," she murmured.

 

**06: Dashed**

Time bifurcated interminable sessions bloated under the skin. Subjects showed non coterminous neuralgia. Aphasic linearity ganged war repeated in application and owing to the rest debt beyond measure.

"There was rampant speculation that Benjamin nodded. It was a bag." Coffey sneered. Coffey slapped his table. Coffey smiled at the woman. "Centuries pass in the weeping of a portrait, a one, and an adult."

H cried. "I am a story about a piece of subdued heat in the past beyond the fact that my mother is better than a cat drinking it, and that she really wants to be a prosecutor, and she was the first song in the world who had."

Coffey laughed. "What do you say?"

"I am a piece of the boys. True believer with a thousand faces," the woman allowed.

Coffey smiled at the woman.

"Are you of the trust?" H pleaded.

She prevaricated oblong.

"Well," he said, "I'll see you in a minute." And then he came to a gate and looked through the window again. The house was black. H stood up. Then he said, "I can't stand them. But I never heard of him crossing his own maiden tongue and dead stars and fields and paths."

"You are a weak supposition of will," Coffey sneered. Coffey slapped his mug. Coffey smiled at the woman. Coffey smirked. "Where it is on the table you are going?"

"I am a man who desired to live in a changed contemporary body of common thought and worth." H cried. "A baby comes through his body and dies with a surge of his own death. I am a man who has been written on the compound of a friend of being a soldier."

"You are graceful as a wreck of the balloon."

"A one in self-contained words and solid art!" H pleaded, "When the others climb the walls of their own or fight to see if they are possible, the vast soft desire of the soul which grows to the steeple!"

Coffey slapped his face. Coffey smiled at the woman. Coffey left.

She said, "Children do not always live."

Perplexed by the leather, turning slightly, he also hated her.

 

**07: Two**

In the end there was only desperate measures called for time. H pinned the gun to the wall and made a hole into the bag before Coffey. On the glass side they watched him.

"I am not a bright moment," H said.

Coffey smirked. "Your guilt will become your past and she will become your god."

The needle was primal force formed in his necessary hand. H smiled. The woman smiled. The woman cried.

She said, "Is it awoken in the exhuming return?"

"I am the consequence of deceit," H said. "I am defeat of security in this light. We do what we must because there is to be loved a flight to the future."

"You are the flapping bird." Coffey sneered. "I don't know where is you keep skull." Coffey smiled at the woman. "Get on the table."

"I am the table," H cried. "I am fostering unenviable tension. Scorpion roulette. Stars my destination. We need success and money and space."

"This is a black house," the woman said. "Do not forsake the ballad of skin deep dreams from Eden. We have grand flight to the future. The man is loved. The man is loved. Go gently into reinvention."

The woman smiled at Coffey. Coffey smiled at the woman.

H twisted on the glass. The needle was gripped. H cried. "What is notion of rock jaw. I was to cure the child. Women reads minds going home. Form or void, after days. This is moment. This is moment!"

The woman looked away.

Coffey said. "What do you know?"

H said, "Enough for the life to find a secret of unexpected maternity!"

"Silence," she laughed haphazardly reaching for the needle.

H plunged.

 

(We see H pull a book from a shelf, flip through it while speaking, and then put it back.

"In a future with mass unemployment, young people are forced to sell blood. That's the first thing I can do...")

 

**08: Vital**

It was quarantined. H understood then what of the world. He did not know. They did not know. Parts grew inside them ship and rock and base and skull and bag and gun. They did not know. In the future she pressed the phone to her excuses and goodbye in the present with the woman and the man who was loved.

"Now is the winter," Coffey said.

"We are the mess of the boys on the walls," she cried.

He pressed her securely. "Now we are moment. He is weak butterfly. Scarab metamorphosis abstruse ontology."

"What is behind." The woman said. "Words for pictures?" She cried. "You have left the pieces of the rock on the floor."

Coffey smirked. "We are the bird."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"I will go to bed with you." Coffey laughed.

"I do not know."

"You are H too."

"I know."

Coffey did not. There was a door. Her hands were a bag of blood on the floor. Coffey left the body. Coffey left. The body was an empty open door.

So she saw a storm that stood the mind of the dead and with the strength of the street she ran.

 

**09: Found**

There was a man and a bag and a body and a door. There was not a woman. H cried.

("I was the one who was going to be a doctor," the woman said.)

H cried. H breathed. H turned in the hole. H felt stars.

("I was going to be a moment. I just wanted to tell you that I was much better than he did," the woman said.)

H cried. H left the other two. It may never be forgiven. It may never.

("You are the notion of progress," she said. "To do to sacrifice to obtain.")

He did not cry. He felt the stars grow inside the wall and his body and the body. There was a hole. He put the stars in the ocean in the blood in the body. He unmade the gun. Here was an eye. Here was a heart.

Coffey stuttered into reverse.

"I am the bright moment," H said. "Death is a man of different life."

The door was open. H left. There was no money. No skull. No base. No time. No security. There was a hole full of stars. H shed himself in the hole and found a planet, a ball-shaped, and a moon in the street. The early sky was burning a weak scent of silver and with fresh cloud. A science. A no person. A suggestion of the most pertained confidence in a story. A water, a river, and a people in church and consolation. There was no sin. In the evening the clouds were speaking in its usual storm.

The woman looked up.

"Hello," H said. "Hope you are doing superb."

 

**10: Exeunt**

"What do you know?" she asked.

H said, "Love is the answer to sorrow."

"I am also H," she said. H2 said.

H nodded. "I can see what the world is."

They went out together into the hindered sun.

 

  
**Epitaph**

A no person, a cat, and a one,  
And I will not have any very shame  
How much the beauty of the ship is dead.

A mammal, a pet, and an indoors down to the wall.

"I mean, it was a disturbing experiment, and the problem was a mistake.  
I remember that and it was the general sensation that the truth  
was directly and interesting to the problem."

\-- Benjamin

**Author's Note:**

> Generated using Python, markov chains, probabilistic context free grammars, the Natural Language Toolkit, adapted code from Ross Goodwin, and source texts taken from the Gutenberg project, including the sonnets of William Shakespeare.


End file.
